Hirune Migurushii
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 見苦しい ( Migurushii, Unsightly ) 昼寝 ( Hirune, Nap ) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: C-45 [ C - Means Chibi, 45 - Her range ( C'4 '- C'5 ') ] |- | align="center"|GENDER | Female | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | C4 - C5 | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Megurine Luka (Idol) Lola (Another Idol) Len Kagamine (Secret Obsessive Crush) Tako Hiru (Tako Subspecies that can be reached with g-50) Kuma Migurushii (Genderbent that can be reach with g+10) |- | align="center"|AGE | 16 (Mentally, physically have much less.) ' | align="center"|GENRE |'Slow music (Pop, generally) and can sing Opera sometimes. | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | Hirune World ' 'Hirune Channel ' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'Unknown | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Pillow' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Hirune Migurushii ' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'Unknown' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Hirune Migurushii' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'CONCEPT ART ' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'April 17, 1995' | align="center"|LIKES | Sleep and be cute. | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE ' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | June 5th, 2011 | align="center"|DISLIKES | Tei Sukone, Rin Kagamine, Her design, coffee, coffins and dead people, ' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'N/A |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Hirune is a cute " Chibi Doll " who loves to sleep, she can't even stay awake for one second. When she is awake, she loves to annoy the UTAUloids hitting them with her pillow. Hirune has a tremendous fear of coffee, what makes her stay awake for too long. She is, also, very ashamed of her design, that is horrible. |} Suplemental Information Hair color: Pink. Headgear: Bandana. Eye color: Probably black. Earphones: Pink, with a music note on both sides of the earphones. ( Rarely use it ) Dress: Wear a purple shirt with her Model number on it, and, pants. Nationality/Race: Probably Japanese or Brazilian. Catchphrase: " ZzZzZzZz... " Voice Configuration Hirune normal voice ( Her creator voice ) is male, but, when used with UTAU, her voice get a little bit female. Her voicebank is encoded in Romanji, she can only sing Japanese for now. Her voice have some errors that I'll be solved in ACT 1. ACT 0 - http://www.megaupload.com/?d=PZGMP0XK - http://www.4shared.com/file/8sdItkJB/Hirune.html A improved Hirune voicebank. The notes are longer and some other changes were made. SOME NOTES were recorded when the voicer got cold, so, the note can be a little, erm...strange... There's a OTO.ini presence with Aliases that was made by Legendmaker12. All notes have a noise in the back, that her creator can't remove. She can sing opera in this voicebank. ACT 1 - http://www.4shared.com/file/2Xzo_y0f/Hirune_Migurushii_ACT_1.html OTO.ini - http://www.4shared.com/file/wWqWYFyY/oto_for_hirune_migurushii.html - Credits to Legendmaker12 that made her OTO.ini Usage Clause 1. You can make a genderbent design for Hirune if you want, but give some credits to me :3 2. When you use Hirune, please, credit me. You can make her sing any music, but please, give credits. 3. If you're going to draw, recolor or edit Hirune, credit me XD 4. Don't edit her image and say her voice is yours. 5. Don' use Hirune image or voice for illegal things. Category:Voicebanks from Brazil Category:Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAULOID Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators